Nice day
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A bit of Lloyd and Colette fluff. Bliss timeline oneshot.


"Bliss" timeline one-shot. Lloyd and Colette fluff as usual :) Completely pointless, plotless fluffy nonsense.

Warning: there's no real explicit detail but they get up to more than just kissing and cuddling (which is why I've given the fic a high rating). Not a lemon, there's not that much detail, but it's kinda obvious what they're up to. If you don't want to read anything like that then please don't read this, thanks :)

Note about the vegetable garden: I get the impression (although I could be wrong) that allotments like the one mentioned in this fic are sort of a British thing so I thought it'd be worth explaining for people who don't know what sort of thing they are. Basically a patch of land that's divided into smaller patches (allotments) which are rented and used by people to grow stuff (vegetables and fruit). I don't know why but the thought of Iselia having a patch of land on the edge of the village where people could grow food seemed to work in a post-game setting. It also seemed to make sense that Lloyd and Colette would have one of those for growing food in and then would keep their gardens for growing flowers in and relaxing in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own Tales of Symphonia I believe.

* * *

Lloyd yawned contentedly and snuggled closer to Colette. Today, he decided, had been a very good day. Not that he'd done anything particularly unusual, it had just been one of those days when everything had gone right, when the world was a good place to live in. 

He'd spend the morning at Dirk's place working in the workshop. Now things had settled in the reunited world, that people were prospering in times of peace, there was a demand for luxury items. Dwarven craftwork, models, figurines, carvings and the like, were particularly highly prized items it seemed and he made a good living helping his father create works of art that were constantly in demand.

In the afternoon Colette had come to meet him at the workshop, armed with a basket packed with a picnic lunch and a few gardening tools. They'd walked to the allotment they were working on together and had sat side by side in the sunshine while they ate lunch.

Afterwards they'd spent a few hours working in the vegetable garden, chatting as they worked. Then the couple had returned home, the basket now full of ripe food they'd picked.

Lloyd smiled as Colette shifted a little in his arms. He nuzzled the top of her head, placed light kisses upon it, and purred softly as he savoured the smell of her freshly washed hair. He'd washed it for her earlier that day.

The couple had decided they needed a bath when they'd returned home and had bathed together, washing each other and enjoying the warmth of the water and each others bodies. It had felt good to wash off the dirt that had attached itself to him while they were gardening although Lloyd had been a little reluctant to wash off a small streak of earth on Colette's cheek as he thought it made her look very cute. Cute and something else, something he couldn't quite find a word for. Some quality that had been obtained by working in the vegetable patch, under the sun, sweating, wiping away perspiration with her hand which had, no doubt, been how the mud had gotten onto her face, transferred from her hand which had collected earth on it as she worked.

There was something very satisfying about working in the allotment then cooking the food they'd grown. He had included some of the vegetables they'd picked in the meal that he had cooked that night. He'd enjoyed cooking as he talked to Colette who'd sat at the kitchen table mending one of his shirts. Then, as the food finished heating up in the oven, he'd joined her at the table and had sketched a picture of her. A picture of how she'd looked as she worked in the vegetable garden, her straw sunhat giving her a little shade, that line of earth sitting unnoticed on her cheek. A scene he'd stored in his memory, that he'd wanted to capture on paper because he'd found it stunningly beautiful.

Pleased with his sketch he'd dished up dinner while Colette looked at his drawing, blushed and asked why he'd bothered to draw something as plain as her. He'd smiled softly and told her it was because she was beautiful. She had blushed deeper at that comment and then had moved to put the drawing to one side, impulsively grabbing a couple of candles and setting them on the table, lighting them as he placed their plates down on the table which she'd set earlier.

He smiled as he remembered how nice the table had looked. Stating that there was something missing Colette had gone out into the garden and returned with a few flowers, setting them down in the middle of the table as she sat down.

As Lloyd had sat down he'd enjoyed drinking in the beautiful view of his wife smiling at him across the nicely set table. The candles hadn't seemed that bright, it had still been light outside and sunshine had poured in through the window, but they'd given off a warm, gentle glow that had been very comforting and inviting.

"I love you," Lloyd whispered softly in Colette's ear as she dozed, completely content and relaxed in his arms. She smiled in her sleep and purred, nuzzling him. Neither of them was wearing very much under the blanket they were snuggled under together and the warmth of her skin against his own felt truly wonderful.

He enjoyed the feeling of closeness to her in moments like this and had enjoyed being even closer to her earlier that evening.

After dinner they had cuddled up together on their sofa, listening to the radio quietly. They'd tuned into a broadcast of a concert from one of the larger towns. Soft, relaxing music that had matched their calm, contented mood well.

After a while she'd started to nuzzle him, running her hands over his back. He'd responded by giving her a soft, gentle kiss while running a hand through her hair. She had enjoyed that and, after the first kiss had ended, she had looked into his eyes for a long moment, sighed contentedly then started another kiss. Their hands had strayed while they'd remained locked together then, without saying a word, they had decided to move to the bedroom, leaving the radio forgotten, only interested in each other.

Lloyd grinned and gave a deep, happy purr as he remembered what had happened next. It was so special, being able to become so close to one another, to complete each other like a perfectly crafted jigsaw puzzle when they did that, became completely lost in one another, aware only of each other and those intense, amazing feelings.

He blushed a little and sighed, feeling a great sense of contentment. Life was good. He and Colette had worked so hard, gone through so much, on the journey to reunite the two worlds. It was nice to be able to enjoy a more quiet, peaceful life now.

"I'm so lucky to have you, thank you so much for being so wonderful to me," he murmured softly in Colette's ear.

"Love you my Lloyd, always," Colette mumbled sleepily, finding his hand with her own and grasping it tightly. He smiled lovingly at her then slowly lifted his gaze to the starlit sky.

After that precious time they'd spent enjoying being close in that special, private way they had enjoyed cuddling each other peacefully, basking in feelings of satisfaction, contentment and closeness. After a while of nestling up to one another, gentle, playful kisses and tender, loving touches Colette had mumbled that she thought the sunset would be pretty tonight.

He had wrapped her up in a blanket, grabbed a pillow then carried her out to the back garden, making a detour to turn the radio off, and had laid her down gently on the sun lounger they kept out there in good weather. Then he'd nestled under the blanket with her, plumped the pillow up and rested his head upon it then had pulled her close to him in a warm hug and had let her rest her head on his chest.

The world had seemed so peaceful and magical as the sun had sunk below the horizon and the stars had come out to light up the night sky. It still felt so now.

Lloyd stared up at the stars, gazing at the points of light so high up in the sky, and lost himself in the beauty of it and his thoughts. Looking up at the night sky was comforting and he loved to share the magic of it with Colette.

Staring up at the stars somehow made him feel small, tiny compared to the vastness of the universe. But he didn't mind, he felt secure and content knowing that he had a bit of space he could call his own and share with Colette. He didn't have to search for happiness in that unfathomably huge universe, he had everything he wanted right here.

Colette yawned and sleepily opened her eyes. Lloyd shifted his gaze from the sky to the little angel's eyes. Bright blue orbs which spoke of love, happiness and contentment. Even more beautiful to him, Lloyd decided as he moved closer to her and placed a soft, tender kiss lightly upon her lips, than any star.


End file.
